Many The Miles
by cookieLovePrincess
Summary: Debido a que las Chipettes se encuentran lejos de la casa Seville, Simon y Jeanette deciden hablar mediante videollamada. Universo CGI, no caricatura.


_**Many the Miles.**_

La imagen tardó algunos minutos en aparecer, sin embargo, por la bocina salían sonidos, que le avisaban a Simon una vez más que definitivamente había contactado a la Chipette correcta, y no eran ni Brittany ni Eleanor tratando de jugarle una mala pesada.

" _Creo que…Oh… ¡Oh, espera, no era ese botón! ¡No, no, n…! Ah, sí era."_

No era. La pantalla seguía estando negra, sin mostrar ninguna imagen.

Simon esperó aún más, por lo menos hasta que Jeanette por fin encontró el botón correcto, y su cara se apareció en el monitor de Simon, abarcando toda la pantalla. Aunque, bueno, no era exactamente su cara, era más bien su ojo, que se veía gigantesco debido a que, después de todo, ella seguía portando sus lentes.

No era necesario ser exactamente Einstein para notar que se encontraba en una posición incómoda. Simon sonrió.

-Jeanette, bájate de la cámara.

-¡Ay, por Dios, ya estás viéndome!

Se dedicó a mirar cómo daba un salto y aterrizaba ágilmente en la cama, acomodándose la ropa.

-Sí, eso…no estaba encima de la cámara.- Dijo ella nerviosamente, y Simon sólo rodó los ojos de manera no sarcástica, sino más bien divertida.

-Estabas de cabeza.

-Oh…- Simon observó cómo Jeanette contuvo el aire por mucho tiempo. No dijo nada, pero él tampoco, porque seguramente ella diría algo y odiaría interrumpirla.

-Olvidemos eso.- Y una vez más, no se había equivocado, porque ella sí planeaba decir algo, después de todo. –Ehm…

-Uh…

-Ahm…

Fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta de que realmente habría sido mejor quedarse hablando por medio de textos. A ninguno de los dos se les daba hablar bien cuando se estaban viendo directo, todo era siempre muy torpe o muy incómodo, y siempre terminaban hablando acerca del clima y de lo errado que había estado el pronóstico aquella mañana (Habían hablado tantas veces de aquello que habían comprobado que, en efecto, el pronóstico se equivocaba mucho.).

-Entoncesssss…- Jeanette se hinchó las mejillas con aire y después lo soltó. –El pronóstico…

Y ahí iban otra vez.

-Erró.- Simon se rascó la nariz. –Nublado y con viento, dijeron. Y resulta que bien podríamos poner un huevo en la acera, y se freiría.

-Lluvia.- Jeanette sacudió una de sus manos y sonrió. –Y bueno…creo que hace frío, pero no lluvia. Así que erró.

Simon sonrió, no porque quisiera hacerlo, sino porque no se le ocurría cómo responder a aquello, ni mucho menos cómo mantener la conversación viva.

Jeanette entrecerró los ojos y ladeó su cabeza como un cachorrito, después avanzó un poco hacia adelante, con cuidado de no pisar el teclado de la computadora portátil. A veces parecía como si la pobrecilla fuera consciente de su propia torpeza y supiera que había ocasiones en las que todo lo que ella tocaba, se destruía. Es decir, Simon prefería pensar que no era ni siquiera un poco torpecita, pero sí lo era.

-Si, ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó ella finalmente, y Simon se sobresaltó, pues los últimos segundos no había tenido los pies sobre la tierra.

-Sí, sí…- Simon se rio nerviosamente y carraspeó para disimular. -¿Qué tal American Idol?

Desde hacía algunos meses, las Ardillas y las Chipettes no se encontraban bajo el mismo techo. No era que ellos hubieran salido, era de lo contrario, pues esta vez habían sido las Chipettes las que habían tenido que alejarse…a ser juezas en American Idol. Un gran logro, realmente, contando que ellas habían iniciado su carrera después de las Ardillas.

Aunque claro que también influía mucho el hecho de que Dave hubiese decidido que debían retirarse de la música un tiempo, mientras él se encargaba de producir música, en vez de escribirla. No había sido muy divertido al principio, ni después…ni después del después. Había sido difícil en todo el sentido de la palabra, es decir, ver cómo el mundo rápidamente se olvidaba de la existencia de las Ardillas, y ahora estaban incluso más pendientes de las Chipettes.

Y la situación se había mantenido de esa manera por un rato, hasta que ocurrió aquel fatídico pero a la vez afortunado incidente que había hecho que Dave cambiase de opinión. Pero aquella era otra larga historia de la que sí valía la pena hablar, pero en realidad era complicada de explicar.

 _Oh, Alvin. ¿Qué sería del mundo sin ti?_

 _(Probablemente un lugar pacífico)._

Simon volvió al mundo real, sólo para encontrarse con Jeanette como meditando la respuesta que estaba a punto de dar.

-…Bien.- Dijo finalmente con una risilla, que sonaba más bien falsa. –Me la paso bien. Ellie y yo nos las pasamos bien. Y Brittany…Bueno, Brittany…

-Se la pasa genial bajo el reflector.

Jeanette chasqueó los dedos y se rio, insinuando que Simon estaba en lo correcto (desgraciadamente, hasta en las cosas malas, él siempre estaba en lo correcto).

-Ya no importa.- La Chipette se encogió los hombros. –Es decir, ya me acostumbré, y me la estoy pasando bien. ¿Cómo están ustedes?

-No sé, la casa se siente vacía.- Simon le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. –Sé que a veces con Alvin es imposible que algo se sienta vacío, porque hace ruido como si su presencia valiera por veinte. Pero el punto es que…tú sabes.

Jeanette bajó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Sí. Lo sé. Extraño la comida de Dave.

Simon soltó una risa, y ella también. Y continuaron riéndose por aproximadamente un minuto.

-Seh.- Jeanette se ajustó los lentes. –A veces es bastante difícil, y últimamente me he sentido cansada.

-¿Cansada?- Simon tragó saliva. -¿Estás cansada ahora? ¿Necesitas que te deje sola?

Sospechaba que su voz había sonado preocupada en exceso, pero no le importaba. Tendía a preocuparse por el bienestar de Jeanette más que por el de Brittany o Eleanor. Era como cuando a Theodore sólo le importaba Eleanor (y a Alvin no lo usaría de ejemplo, porque Alvin podía hacer llorar a Brittany cuatro veces al día y seguir sin preocuparse por ella o sentirse culpable).

-No, no. Estoy bien. Es sólo que tengo mucho trabajo, y es decir...no, olvídalo, realmente, no quiero estar sola.- Dijo Jeanette con voz que sonaba lo suficientemente sincera como para evitar que Simon apagara la webcam.

-Y este… ¿Qué tal van sus presentaciones?

-Oh, sobre eso.- Simon se acomodó los lentes. Como antes se había mencionado, habían vuelto a los escenarios debido al fatídico accidente. –Todo va bien, el público responde bien, nosotros nos sentimos bien, Alvin tiene el reflector para él solo y eso. Aunque estoy seguro de que extraña empujar a Brittany para que deje de opacar su _belleza_.

-El sentimiento debe ser mutuo.- Jeanette rodó los ojos. –Como Brittany ya no tiene a nadie a quién empujar de vuelta, a veces nos empuja a nosotras.

-Son un asco. – Simon rodó los ojos con una expresión divertida.

-Sí. A veces realmente lo son.- Jeanette correspondió el gesto, al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la barbilla como si se cuestionara acerca de si debía decir algo o no.

Y bueno, al final decidió que sí.

-¿Sabes qué es gracioso? Que usualmente nosotros…siempre íbamos juntos en la coreografía. Uno junto al otro.

Simon tragó saliva nerviosamente, y debido a que la cámara tenía buena calidad, pero aun así no podía mostrar todo lo que pasaba al otro lado de ella con mucho detalle, no estuvo completamente seguro de qué hizo Jeanette a continuación, a pesar de que sospechaba que se había mordido el labio.

Luego habló de nuevo:

-Podía escuchar tu voz desde donde estaba todo el tiempo.

Él se irguió, con un sentimiento de vergüenza, y tragó saliva.

-En una escala de 1 a 10… ¿Qué tan mal me escuchaba?

-¿Mal?- Jeanette preguntó confundida. –Te escuchabas genial, según yo. A veces simplemente quería arrojarte al frente para que los demás escucharan lo mismo que yo. Tus solos nunca…realmente…es decir…nunca te hicieron justicia.

Rápidamente, las mejillas de Simon ardieron, pero al mismo tiempo, sus labios se arquearon involuntariamente en una sonrisa, y se dedicó a armarse de valor para decir lo que a continuación quería decir.

-Yo también te escuchaba desde donde estaba, y pienso lo mismo.- Rio él. –Eres realmente talentosa, Jean.

Ella pareció enternecida, pero avergonzada a la vez. _Tan_ avergonzada, que se cubrió la cara.

-Jean.- Simon tragó saliva, y ella se destapó sólo un ojo. Parecía aterrada y nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo ansiosa, como si no estuviera dispuesta a dejar de escuchar las palabras de Simon.

-¿Sí?

Simon tomó una respiración profunda y, con nerviosismo, se dedicó a hablar.

-¿Podrías…P-podrías cantar algo? ¿Lo que sea?

Jeanette abrió mucho los ojos. Estaba estupefacta.

-¿Aquí?

-Sí.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí.

La Chipette no salió de su estado de shock. Estaba riéndose, pero era una especie de llanto nervioso que casi parecía llanto.

-¿Aquí y ahora?- Preguntó sin dejar de reír, cosa que le provocó ternura a Simon.

-Sí, Jean. Aquí y ahora.

-Me encantaría...- Jeanette sonrió y se frotó un brazo.

Luego su sonrisa se cayó.

-…Pero no puedo.

-Oh, vamos.- La animó Simon. -¿Por qué no?

-Pues porque…porque vas a escucharme.

-Miles de personas te escuchan a diario.- Se rio Simon. –En esta habitación no hay miles de personas, ¿sabes?

-Sí, lo sé. Pero es que usualmente, cuando canto…Brittany y Ellie…

-Bueno, hoy Brittany y Eleanor no están aquí…ni tampoco Alvin y Theodore. Sólo nosotros dos, dos pantallas…

-Y varios kilómetros.- Jeanette suspiró.

-Exacto.- Simon se aclaró la garganta.

De un momento a otro, Jeanette se quedó callada, como pensándose el asunto. Después dijo:

-No están.

-No, no están. Es decir, pueden estar bajo el mismo techo que nosotros…pero en este momento, somos sólo los dos.

Jeanette sonrió con timidez.

-Voy a hacerlo.- Dijo con seguridad. –Pero tienes que voltearte. Y tienes que cantar conmigo.

-¿Es muy necesario que me volteé?- Preguntó Simon arqueando una ceja.

-Sí. Tú sabrás cuándo puedes voltearte de nuevo para verme, y sabrás cuándo debes cantar. Sólo confía en mí.

Simon no sabía por qué ella seguía diciéndole aquello cada vez que le pedía algo. Confiaba en ella. Siempre lo había hecho, hasta en los momentos que no se lo merecía.

Y fue por eso que se volteó.

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su suéter, y esperó con paciencia. Detrás de él, escuchaba cómo Jeanette se aclaraba la garganta, y movía una y otra vez el micrófono de la computadora para lograr ponerlo en una posición lo suficientemente cómoda para ella.

En realidad, tuvo que pasar un buen rato antes de que Jeanette por fin alzara la voz pero, al momento de escucharla, Simon supo que había valido la pena la espera.

 _ **There's too many things that I haven't done yet**_

 _ **Too many sunsets**_

 _ **I haven't seen**_

 _ **You can't waste the day wishing it'd slow down**_

 _ **You would've thought by now**_

 _ **I'd have learned something**_

Su voz era realmente linda, y ahora que estaba sola, sin otras voces tapando la suya ni una banda acompañándola, Simon podía escucharla con mucha más calidad, y lograba convencerlo una vez más de que Jeanette era talentosa. Se despreciaba mucho a sí misma algunas veces, pero realmente era mucho más de lo que ella creía que era.

 _ **I made up my mind when I was a young girl**_

 _ **I've been given this one world**_

 _ **I won't worry it away**_

 _ **But now and again I lose sight of the good life**_

 _ **I get stuck in a low light**_

 _ **But then Love comes in**_

Ella se detuvo, no para hacer una pausa normal que hay típicamente en una canción. Calló para darle una señal a Simon. La señal de que ya debía voltearse y cantar con ella.

Fue así como lo hizo, y al momento en que estuvo dando la cara ante la computadora una vez más, descubrió a Jeanette sonriéndole y, por supuesto, él sonrió de vuelta.

Conocía la canción que ella había estado cantando, por suerte.

 _ **How far do I have to go to get to you?**_

Jeanette se le unió en la siguiente línea.

 _ **Many the miles**_

 _ **Many the miles**_

 _ **How far do I have to go to get to you?**_

 _ **Many the miles**_

 _ **But send me the miles and I'll be happy to follow you, Love**_

Mientras cantaban, Simon no quitó la vista de ella, pues se veía preciosa. Se convirtió en la Jeanette que veía todos los días cuando cantaban juntos. Es decir, la que sentía las letras, y se entregaba por completo a ellas. La que se divertía mientras cantaba…y la que por un momento, aunque sea por uno, enterraba su actitud tímida treinta metros bajo tierra.

 _ **How far do I have to go to get to you?**_

 _ **Many the miles**_

 _ **Many the miles**_

 _ **How far do I have to go to get to you**_

 _ **Many the miles**_

 _ **Send me the miles and I'll be happy to**_

 _ **Follow you, Love**_

Cantaron juntos una vez más, en perfecta armonía. Y al final, Simon guardó silencio, para que de esa manera Jeanette pudiera tener su momento.

 _ **There's too many things I haven't done yet**_ _ **  
**_ _ **There's too many sunsets I haven't seen**_ _ **.**_

La Chipette abrió sus ojos, y sonrió hacia Simon, siendo correspondida inmediatamente. Vaya uno a saber por qué, por acto seguido comenzaron a reír, y Simon estaba seguro de que, de no haber habido distancia de por medio, se hubieran olvidado de lo incómodos que eran ambos, y se hubieran abrazado como si fuera a ser la última vez que lo hacían.

-Bueno, eso salió bien.- Dijo Jeanette metiendo sus manos debajo de sus lentes para limpiarse unas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos. -¿Qué tan mal me escuché?

-Eso estuvo bastante lejos de escucharse mal.- Dijo Simon. –Te dije que eras bastante talentosa. Sólo te hace falta creértelo.

Jeanette se rió, y se cubrió la cara, avergonzada una vez más. Simon la escuchó decir "Gracias" en voz muy bajita, y él, sin miedo a que la escuchara, respondió:

-No tienes que agradecerme nada.

-Tú también sonaste genial.- Dijo Jeanette. –Siempre suenas genial, pero jamás te había escuchado con tanta claridad.

-Lo mismo digo-, Asintió Simon, ignorando el hecho de que tenía las mejillas ardiendo. Se quedó mirándola un rato, y ella lo correspondió.

-Jeanette, yo…

Ella pareció ansiosa, y sus ojos se abrieron con curiosidad pero a la vez con miedo. Simon abrió la boca para hablar, y estuvo a punto de cumplir su cometido hasta que, de la nada, se escuchó la puerta abrirse en el lugar donde estaba Jeanette, y ella dio un saltito gracias al sobresalto. Simon contuvo la respiración y se recordó mentalmente que no debía preguntar quién era, porque tal vez, Jeanette en primer lugar ni siquiera quería que se enteraran de que estaba a mitad de una videollamada con él.

Al escuchar la voz chillona, Simon estuvo agradecido de haber tomado la decisión de no hablar, porque casualmente aquella voz pertenecía a Brittany.

-Jean, ¿qué haces? ¿Esperando el Apocalipsis?

Simon rodó los ojos, y Jeanette pareció como si estuviera tratando de tener autocontrol para no hacerlo.

-Ya voy, Britt.

-Ajá. Apresúrate, no tenemos todo el día.

Entonces la puerta se azotó, haciendo que Jeanette apretara los ojos.

-¿Cómo tiene tanta fuerza?- preguntó Simon, para tratar de hacer el ambiente menos tenso.

-Ah, no. Nuestra maquillista venía con ella.- Dijo Jeanette con un suspiro.-Tú sabes, tenemos una sesión de fotos y me olvidé por completo…Já.

Simon estuvo casi seguro de que se sonrojó. Jeanette había olvidado que tenía ese otro compromiso por hablar con él.

Y ahora Jeanette parecía disgustada. Es decir, claro estaba que no era debido a que había olvidado aquello, sino que estaba así porque Brittany había usado ese tono de voz con ella…y Simon se sentía culpable, porque tal vez había sido su culpa.

-Quizás debería irme ahora.- Dijo Jeanette. –Es decir, antes de que Britt vuelva estando más molesta que hace unos segundos.

-Sí, despreocúpate.- Simon tragó saliva.- Ehm…cuando tengas tiempo, puedes llamarme ¿está bien?

-Sí, por supuesto.- Jeanette sonrió torcidamente, y por un momento apreció como si fuera a apagar la cámara, pero dos segundos después, se dirigió a Simon de nuevo, y dijo:

-Oh, y Simon…gracias.- Dijo.-Por esto, es decir.

Simon sonrió.

-Gracias a ti.

Después de dedicarse una última sonrisa, la cámara de Jeanette se apagó, y donde antes había estado una imagen suya que se movía y hablaba, ahora sólo estaba una foto en la cual Jeanette aparecía sonriendo, con un vestido color morado lleno de lentejuelas. Era una fotografía que había sido presentada en una revista hacía unas semanas.

Simon soltó una risita, y lenta y delicadamente posó una de sus manos sobre el rostro de Jeanette.

Después apagó la cámara.

* * *

 ***Como cuando Brittany decide ser una cockblocker profesional* X'DDDD.**

 **Ah, esta cosa :') X'D Bueno, holiwis, nunca había escrito aquí, pero se me ocurrió hacer la historia, debido a que pues he visto las otras películas de AATC, y recién vi The Road Chip cuando se estrenó, so...XD. Ehm...esto lleva a cabo poco después de The Road Chip, claramente, puesto que hay varias referencias a la trama de dicha película y ajám :p (como por ejemplo, que las Chipettes están en American Idol XD) y pues, esto lo escribí por diversión, y porque realmente...ehm...comparada con la tercera película, a la cuarta le faltó demasiada participación de las Chipettes X'D. Pero en fin, esta es mi contribución al fandom de AATC, a pesar de que no estoy en él :v XD. Espero que les haya gustado la historia, y bueh, preguntas, opiniones o cualquier cosa, pueden dejármela por review o por mensaje privado, estoy bien con cualquier cosa :***

 **La canción es Many The Miles de Sara Bareilles :*. Y, como claro está: No soy dueña de la canción ni de la letra, así como tampoco de los personajes empleados en esta historia. Lo único que realmente me pertenece, es la trama.**


End file.
